


From the Ashes

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, a few other characters get mentions, starts just as 3x07 ends, the usual shirbert sweetness you've come to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: "Fire…fire!There's… there's a fire!"It had taken Anne a few attempts to get any words out. Miss Stacy had noticed her come in, and had been making her way over to Anne when the words burst from Anne.Everyone stopped for just a moment, long enough for Anne to croak, her voice failing her as tears threatened, "I think it's the schoolhouse."--------Picking up seconds after "The Subtle Distinction Between Jealousy and Envy" leaves off, it may be too late for the schoolhouse, but is it too late for Anne and Gilbert?Okay, not even gonna pretend it could possibly be. But there's other stuff to get through first!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Redhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lil_Redhead. You wanted this? You got it. I'll get to the other thing eventually. Happy birthday, dearest!
> 
> This is a continuation of [The Subtle Distinction Between Jealousy and Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375163). If you have not read that, I suggest you do so before reading this, as it will reference events from that story. If you want to read this first, however, she short summary is that the porch scene ends with the scent of smoke from the schoolhouse reaching Miss Stacy's. Am I messing with the timeline of the show? Eh, probably. But it's in service of Shirbert, soooooooooo... ^^;

"Fire… _fire!_ There's… there's a fire!"

It had taken Anne a few attempts to get any words out. Miss Stacy had noticed her come in, and had been making her way over to Anne when the words burst from Anne.

Everyone stopped for just a moment, long enough for Anne to croak, her voice failing her as tears threatened, "I think it's the schoolhouse."

Miss Stacy went completely ashen before swallowing and taking charge. "Alright everyone, we need to act quickly. The schoolhouse…" She swallowed again. "The schoolhouse might already be lost if the smoke is reaching here, but we'll need to keep the fire from spreading. We'll need everyone who can help to fight the fire."

"Gilbert went to go get more help," Anne volunteered.

Miss Stacy nodded. "We should send one or two more people to help him. Matthew, I hate to ask, but would you be willing to ride and help?"

Matthew nodded and hurried out the door, Anne on his heels to help him get the cart unhitched from the horse. Before he swung up onto the horse, Anne tugged on his sleeve. "Be safe," she whispered.

" _You_ be safe, Anne," Matthew murmured back before swinging up onto the horse.

Anne joined the rest of the students and the few adults streaming from Miss Stacy's house toward the schoolhouse. A few of the boys were jogging ahead, and Miss Stacy bustled ahead after making sure the house was closed behind her.

When they reached the schoolhouse, Anne had to stop as she choked back a sob, half from seeing the schoolhouse engulfed in flames, and half from the smoke in the air around it. Miss Stacy was half-dazedly directing the students to make sure the fire didn't start spreading. The students fanned out around the area, looking in the trees and grass, and trying to sight sparks or embers that might fly anywhere as the other townsfolk slowly arrived.

* * *

If there was anything good about that night, it was that the wind was mercifully calm. Other than some of the surrounding grass, beat and stamped out by the students when they arrived, nothing outside the schoolhouse burned.

It had taken until just before sunrise for the fire to burn down enough to put out the remaining hot spots, and everyone was exhausted. Anne leaned against a tree, quietly taking a scone from Ruby when she shoved one under Anne's nose. All she said was "My mother and Mrs. Lynde made them."

Anne thanked her and took a bite. She'd felt sick all night, but apparently not enough to keep from eating. She hadn't had enough water, though; she was coughing. With a sigh, she went to go find where the scones were being handed out. Surely there would be clean water to drink there. She quietly thanked Mrs. Gillis and Mrs. Lynde and took a cup of water and another scone, not for her, but for someone she'd spotted along the way.

"Did you eat yet?" she croaked hoarsely as she presented the scone to Gilbert, who shook his head and took it, having to clear his throat several times before producing an audible "Thanks."

"Bash must be wondering where you are," Anne murmured as Gilbert only just managed to remember it might be prudent to break the scone into bites rather than shove the whole thing into his mouth in one go. Anne realized belatedly that she should have brought water, as well. She started to apologize, but Gilbert waved the apology away, saying he'd get some for himself. Anne waited for him to come back.

They hadn't seen each other much as the night had worn on. Not that she'd really registered, at least; everyone had been too busy trying to make sure the fire didn't spread. She'd thought about poking through the rubble as the fire died down, but she knew there had to be hot spots, and, her own sense of self-preservation aside, she'd given her word that she wouldn't, no matter how badly she wanted to know about the printing press…

Anne heaved a sigh. It had to be gone. They'd sift through the ashes and find the metal pieces. Even if those were salvageable, though, it was the press as a whole that truly made the paper. At least the story club hadn't burned, she thought, coughing as she almost laughed.

"You sound like you need water, too," Gilbert told her was he walked back up, his voice only just a little less husky than it had been.

"I already had some," Anne informed him, trying with only middling success to rein in her coughs with each word. She took a few deep breaths. "I wonder… if they'll find the type sifting through the ash. It feels a bit morbid, but I'd like at least something to remind me that it was real—that I made an impact."

Gilbert blinked, as if he was remembering something. "I met up with Matthew, as we were headed back here…" He blinked again, clearly exhausted. He was holding back a yawn. "I think I saw a cart outside of one of the board member's houses. Matthew saw it, too. There was something the size of the press on it, but it was covered by a canvas."

Anne's eyes widened. She inhaled sharply to say something, but doubled over coughing instead. When she finally straightened, Gilbert was looking concerned, but as much as he clearly wanted to, he didn't insist that Anne get another drink of water again. "You don't think… they wouldn't set the school on fire on purpose?"

Gilbert shrugged. "They've been hanging back, most of them, but it's not as though there's been much to do."

Anne looked around. "It looks like most of them have left. Only the one who smokes those cigars is poking around. He's been digging at that one spot for the last half-hour. Like he knows there's something there…" she clenched her fists and started to take a step towards the charred ruins of the schoolhouse.

"Anne—" Gilbert reached out, only just touching her elbow before pulling back. Last night seemed so long ago, but the memory of Anne's reaction to him grabbing her was certainly fresh enough. "I think Miss Stacy should at least know first. The printing press… it's hers, right? If they stole it, she should pursue that."

Anne gave him a sidelong look. "You really think the town is going to side with Miss Stacy over the board? It's one thing to say that girls shouldn't be blamed for—for getting hurt, but if they're willing to burn the school down… Still—" She sighed. "I suppose you're right. There's not really anything that I can do."

"You were the one who saw what was going on and raised the alarm, Anne," Gilbert pointed out as he started slowly toward Miss Stacy, who stood nearby talking with Marilla. "That's not nothing, and this isn't your fault."

"I didn’t say it was." Anne tried to make the words sharp, but they came out softer than she’d intended. She didn’t need to hear it from anyone, since she knew it was true, but it was certainly nice to hear, anyway.

Gilbert didn’t reply; he was too far away to say anything more without raising his voice, and as serious as the situation was, the familiar little hint of bickering made it just a little easier.

He spoke quickly and quietly with Miss Stacy, letting her know what he’d seen, and that Matthew had likely seen the same. He pointed out Anne’s observations about the board member poking at the ashes of the schoolhouse, and how most of the rest of them seemed to be hanging back. "I know none of it is proof of anything, and I don’t know what you can do, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that information is powerful."

Miss Stacy thanked him, and he ambled back over to Anne. "I don’t know what she’ll do. She just seems… defeated."

Anne nodded miserably. "I hate that this has happened, especially now, right before the entrance exams. But I’m still rather tempted to go give him a piece of my mind." She thrust her chin at the board member still poking through the ashes. "It’s not like he can burn the schoolhouse down a second time," she added bitterly under her breath.

"I… you're not wrong," Gilbert agreed. "Sorry, I know you didn't mean for that to be funny, but…" He couldn't help coughing out a laugh.

"No, you're right; it is," Anne agreed, unable to help her own smile. "It's just—what's been done… _really_ can't be undone in this case, and there's no sense in not attempting to move forward, however that happens." She sighed, and it turned into a yawn. "I think for now, though, that it's time to go rest."

Gilbert let out a yawn of his own. "I think you're right. This certainly isn't going to get rebuilt today. And I don't even know what I'm going to tell Bash. I'm not sure he'd believe it."

Anne sniffed. "You're going to come home smelling like a burnt building. It's not as unbelievable as you'd think."

Gilbert bit his lip, then muttered, "I've smelled worse than this—and no, I'm not going to tell you that story—but you're right."

Anne crossed her arms and tilted her head a little. "Well, now you've just made it a challenge for me, but it's a challenge I'll take on another day. Good ni—well, good morning, I guess."

"Morning, Anne." Gilbert managed a genuine smile, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one person who's going to care (I don't know who, but I'm sure someone will), yes, Matthew is riding bareback to alert the town. Having done so myself a couple times, yeah, you wouldn't want to, but this is an emergency.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne leaned against one of the fences bordering Green Gables. Three days had passed since the fire, and she had only just managed to get the stench of smoke from her hair and dress the day before.

She'd seen Diana the afternoon after the fire had been put out. Diana had gone to the schoolhouse, only to see the burned schoolhouse and hear the brief version of the story from Miss Stacy. She'd rushed over to Green Gables to make sure Anne, who had just finished washing up, was alright, and the two had mended their friendship. Time was too short not to, they'd decided. Anne had spent the afternoon getting daisies threaded through her hair while it dried as she dozed in a field, Diana sitting by her side.

Things had moved quickly the day after that. Avonlea was in a bit of an uproar about whether to believe the destruction of the schoolhouse was intentional, and though how justified the "removal of the printing press from Miss Stacy's custody" (as one of the board members had put it, according to Marilla, who had rolled her eyes incredulously at the wording) was similarly contested, the prevailing sentiment was that the board had not acted in good faith, and that there clearly needed to be changes to its structure. Anne was sure it was no coincidence that Rachel Lynde, who clearly had nothing to do with the disaster, but who was still on the board, was tasked with implementing the changes.

Miss Stacy had seemed optimistic today, at least. Anne was, too. She was still exhausted. She'd been in a daze for most of the study session today, and Marilla had explicitly told her she was to stay out of the kitchen for fear that she might actually injure herself (or wreck the food) if given any task involving food preparation.

"Anne."

Anne started, nearly falling off the fence. "Gilbert! Hello." She tucked first one of her braids back and then the other so she could hold onto the fence as she did. Belatedly, she realized he'd been absent today. "Is everything alright?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine." He scuffed a foot on the ground. "I was just… wondering if we could talk."

"Oh. O-of course!" Anne hopped down from the fence, then, realizing she'd have to walk a ways to get to the gap that would let her out, climbed back up, carefully swung first one leg over, then the other, taking the hand Gilbert offered to keep her balance as she hopped down.

They started out toward the wilder edges of Avonlea in silence. Only after several minutes had passed and with Green Gables nearly out of sight did Anne tell Gilbert she didn't _think_ he'd missed much today, elaborating that she hadn't been able to concentrate much when he gave her a curious look.

"I told Miss Stacy I'd be absent today," Gilbert informed her.

It was Anne's turn to give him a curious look, feeling just a little breathless.

Gilbert seemed just as nervous as he began, "I went to Charlottetown. I thought about just writing, but I didn't want to be… anymore cavalier than I've already been. Winifred deserved an apology, and you… you deserve more than one. I don't know how far back I should start, but I suppose that—that that day you talked to me before class, when the take-notice board first appeared… I thought you wanted me to post about you. And then you mentioned Ruby, and—how could you know? It's not as though I'd really tried all that hard to make it clear…"

Anne made a faint noise that sounded like nervous laughter. Gilbert didn't seem to notice, continuing, "And then Mary was ill and Bash… Mary's loss just consumed us for a month at least.

"And then the dance practice… Anne, I should have just talked with you. I should have gone after you instead of running away like I did. I thought that you realized that—I don't know; that you didn't actually want anything romantic with me, I suppose, and I'd already invited Winifred to the fair. I can't… I can't imagine how that must have made you feel. Unless I miss my guess, that was part of what you were upset about when you ran away after the cake judging." He waited for Anne to respond, but all she could do was bite her lip and nod sheepishly.

Gilbert was quiet for a short while as they kept walking, and when he spoke again, it was almost a whisper. "I know I apologized on Miss Stacy's porch, but only for making you uncomfortable there. Not even for—Anne, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it." He stopped walking, as did Anne. "For all those times I should have said something but didn't. For not trusting that my feelings… that you'd… I'm sorry for not telling you that… for not telling you how I feel about you."

"Gilbert—" Anne gasped.

"Anne, I love you." Gilbert took her hands. "That's all I've wanted to say."

She was entirely speechless for a long moment, but Anne's smile was somehow brilliant and tender and just a little amazed all at the same time. When she finally found the words, hers, too, were little more than a whisper. "I love you, too, Gilbert."

Gilbert's sigh and smile were both of immense relief. "That's what I'd hoped," he admitted. "I was mostly sure when we talked on Miss Stacy's porch, but it's… _really_ good to hear it."

Anne laughed softly as she nodded and agreed, "It is."

They were quiet for a moment, realizing only just then that they were practically toe-to-toe.

Neither was sure who moved first, but Anne rose up just a little on her toes, and Gilbert pulled her hands just a little more toward him as slowly, oh-so-slowly, they leaned in until their lips just met. When neither pulled back after a brief moment, Gilbert tugged Anne's hands just a little more, and pressed his lips just a little more firmly against hers.

A few long seconds later, he drew back, barely breathing. Anne's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him. Gilbert seemed almost awestruck. His grin was hopeful, and just a bit nervous still, and, beyond words as she was for the moment, Anne leaned back in, pulling gently on Gilbert's hands like he had on hers, then releasing one of them to bring her hand to his cheek just as her lips met his again, as softly and sweetly as the first time. Gilbert brought his hand up to her cheek, and took the half-step forward that he could and changed the angle of the kiss just a little. Anne drew in a sharp breath, but matched the action before only just pulling away.

"That night…" Anne breathed after a moment.

Gilbert nodded. "I was going to. I… thank you for stopping me. For saying what you said. It… I didn't like it, but you were right."

Anne shrugged a shoulder. "I've been known to be right on occasion."

"I can think of a few times in the last couple minutes," Gilbert told her, sounding serious enough, though he was still beaming.

Anne laughed. "So kissing you is right, is it?"

"Very." Gilbert gave her another gentle peck, then sighed. "I should… probably go home. Bash will be wondering where I am."

Anne nodded. "The Cuthberts might think I've wandered off into trouble on my own. Like I said earlier, I haven't exactly been able to concentrate today. They'll certainly send a search party for me if I'm not home by supper." She took Gilbert's arm, and they began to walk.

* * *

By the time Green Gables was in sight, Anne's hand had slid into Gilbert's, and he was running his thumb across the back of her hand, causing the most wonderful fizzing up and down Anne's arm and in her stomach.

She pulled them to a stop as she realized: "Should I tell Matthew and Marilla we're… well, courting, I suppose?"

Gilbert thought for a moment. "It's your choice. I don't want to push things faster than you want to go, but I don't want to treat this like some secret to be ashamed of. I'm not going to stand for anyone saying anything against you because of my mistakes."

Anne frowned. She'd been the one to mention it on Miss Stacy's porch, but in the chaos of the last few days, she'd almost managed to forget. "I think… I think I'll tell Matthew and Marilla. I don't want to lie to them. And I suppose Bash should know, but nobody else for now."

Gilbert nodded. "That's more than fair. Bash is going to give me hell. For taking so long to say anything to you, I mean," he assured Anne quickly. "I don't think you have to worry about him teasing you. Well, maybe…"

Anne laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I can handle being teased by Bash."

"You're braver than I am." Gilbert pulled her in for another quick kiss. "But I've always known that." He squeezed her hand once, and then released it. "I'll… see you tomorrow, I guess?"

Anne nodded, still smiling. "Tomorrow," she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with the mushiest, sappiest thing I can think of, as usual. But I keep writing it because I like it, and y'all keep coming back, so apparently, it works well enough. ^^;
> 
> Once more, the happiest of birthdays to Lil_Redhead. If you're new and/or somehow have never read anything by her, go read _EVERYTHING_ by her, and do it now! She is a fantastic writer and a fantastic human being who deserves all the good things.


End file.
